Under the cover of darkness
by Imaginariann
Summary: My version on how things could go if Richard and Kahlan hadn't found out they could be togther after the pillars of creation  one-shot, enjoy :


Under the cover of darkness

Now that the rift was sealed, there was nothing left for Richard and Kahlan to do but travel back to Aydindril. Even though both were happy, none of them could really enjoy their victory. The closer they got to her city, the more withdrawn Kahlan became. The fear she experienced for the last few months was nothing compared to the fear she felt at the agony she was about to cause her and Richard.

A week after they left the pillars of creation, Richard tried to talk to her, convince her that if they had some more time he could visit the wizards keep and find a way for them to be together, but there was no use. He might be the seeker who defied prophecy and defeated the keeper, but Kahlan was long overdue taking a mate and nothing he said discouraged her from her decision to fulfill her duty as mother confessor. It was time they both stopped diluting themselves, she thought.

As much as she tried avoiding his company, Richard was not going to allow it. If what Kahlan was planning was going to happen, than soon they will have to separate forever. The least he could do was make the most of their time together, accumulating as much memories as he could, hoping that they will sustain him for the rest of his life.

On the third week of their journey, he started sleeping next to her. After days spent in silence, he couldn't take it any longer. One night, without asking permission or discussing it first, he waited quietly until Kahlan went to sleep and than simply laid next to her, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tucked under her head. She didn't turn or talked to him, but by the way she pressed her back to his chest, Richard knew he was granted permission to sleep next to her.

It took them two months to get back to Aydindril and the only thing that kept her going was the nights spent in Richard's arms. So many times she wanted to turn to him and ask him to run away with her, take her somewhere safe and spend their lives together but she knew it wouldn't be fear. She couldn't desert her duty and condemn Richard to a life without the physical. No matter how much he claimed it didn't matter, Kahlan knew that for them to have a full life as a couple, they needed intimacy, and that was the one thing she could never give him.

For the last week of their journey, she tried convincing him to leave and go back home. She kept talking about a wife, a family like he always wanted. Except he only wanted that with her. He already decided he will be with her as long as he could bear it, even when she took a mate.

And than, one day, they were there. Looking at the mighty walls of Aydindril, they felt nothing but dread.

XXXXXXXXX

It took her a few weeks to settle back, but finally Kahlan felt like she was on top of thing. Denee left shortly after her arrival, deciding to provide confessor services in the furthest parts of the land and spend more time with her son.

She took residents in the mother confessor chambers and Richard moved into the conjoined room.

They didn't tell anyone why, but despite the raised eyebrows, neither of them was willing to give up the joy of sleeping together.

Knowing that the bed in which they slept would soon be used by Kahlan and her mate made Richard nauseas and so he asked her to come to his room instead. At first she hesitated, thinking that sneaking at night was not appropriate for the mother confessor, but none of the things they did were appropriate, and she quickly relented.

Part of the reason she agreed to Richard's request was that she and zedd started setting things in motion, and already chose a man named _Jerard as her future mate. Kahlan was ridden with guilt, feeling miserable and powerless. Never the less, it had to be done._

He was a prisoner who was accused of hurting a woman in his father's household.

Jerard asked to be tried by confession, and Kahlan granted his wish. It was a shame to confess him; as it turned out, he was completely innocent. However, he came from a good family, and was a good and strong man. He would be a fine father to a future confessor, and because his confession was by choice, Kahlan hoped that her daughters would not suffer the same fate as hers, if something was to happen to her.

It was agony telling Richard, seeing the look on his face when she told him. she postponed it as much as she could, but at last she had to tell him:

On the third night after his confession, Jerard would be ordered to her bedchambers. In the mean time, Kahlan prepared.

XXXXXXXX

It was the night before the one on which she will give herself to her mate. Richard hadn't seen her all day, and when he asked her maidservants were she was, they vaguely replied that the mother confessor was getting ready.

It drove him crazy, knowing that she was readying herself for her mate. She was supposed to be his, and tomorrow's night was supposed to be their night.

Richard was willing, even eager, to be confessed, for the right to be with his beloved. To know her in a way no other man would. Instead, he was doomed to witness all that being taken away from him.

He locked himself in his room, leaving only their conjoined door open and hoping that she will still come to spend this last night in his arms. Meanwhile, he paced in his room like a caged lion, getting more and more upset by the moment.

As the hour got late, he was sure she decided not to come and laid on the bed, unable to sleep, staring.

A few moments past midnight, Richard heard the door opening and his breath hitched.

Tiptoeing quietly and thinking he was asleep Kahlan walked across the room and set by Richard's side.

She touched his face gently, tracing the lines of his beautiful face with her fingers. His eyes were closed, but he felt her getting closer and brushing her lips against his, before she fully kissed him.

It was so long since they shared a kiss and Richard gave up his act at once. She didn't let him kiss her since the pillars and he missed her soft lips.

Taking initiative, he deepened the kiss and used her moment of surprise to flip her over, pinning her to the mattress and laying on top pf her. He felt like a person walking in the desert for days, finally getting a drink of water.

He kissed her until his vision blurred, his hands running all over her body and feeling her curves under her thin sleeping shift. He could feel her responding, melting into him and moving her hands over him as well.

An idea flashed in his hazed mind. She was not resisting, no doubt wanting to give him as much as she could for the last time. Maybe if he caused her to get carried away, she will lose control and confess him. Than, he will be hers for all eternity and she will not take a mate.

He was not afraid of her power. He loved it because it was a part of her. He wanted her to take him.

He moved his hands from her waist to her breasts, cupping them and running his thumbs over her already stiff nipples. She broke the kiss and moaned loudly, almost obscenely, and he relished every moment of it.

One if his hands moved lower, caressing her belly ,going further down and bunching he shift at her waist, while he kissed her neck and the sweet spot behind her ear.

He loved the sounds she was making and committed each and every one of them to memory, wanting to remember the sounds of his love's pleasure. He ran his hand up her thigh, and when he reached the place between her legs and ran his finger gently through her folds, Kahlan's back arched from the bed and she cried out. Richard almost felt her power bursting out of her, and wished for it to happen with all his heart.

But Kahlan was quick, and moved away in a heart beat. She made sure Richard was not touching her when she let her power release. He watched her in awe, not deifying her wishes but enjoying the sight of her in her moment of bliss. She was so beautiful when her eyes turned black, and the only thing that could make it better was for him to be inside of her in that moment. He almost cried knowing that it will never happen.

When Kahlan recovered, she looked ashamed and tried leaving his bed.

"I'm sorry Richard, I shouldn't have. I only wanted to give you some comfort and know the touch of a loving man for the last time," she wept.

Richard pulled her back, not bothering to adjust her clothes and laying next to her in their usual sleeping position. Moving her hair from her neck, he quietly whispered in her ear. "Don't be sorry, my love. That was the most amazing thing I ever saw. Thank you for giving me the chance to please you. Now sleep .We both need the rest."

XXXXXXXX

It was the morning of the day she would be with her mate. Kahlan blushed remembering last night's activities. Despite what Richard said, she had no right teasing him like that. She was so close to losing control she didn't know what in the name of spirits she was thinking. Yet Richard thanked her and said he loved it. That it was amazing. She felt the honesty in his voice, and other things as well. Evidence of his arousal were literally poking her in the back and she tried ignoring it but still couldn't help bur feel a little satisfied, knowing that she made him react this way.

None the less, their night gave her something more, something she didn't tell Richard about.

She now had memories of passion to help her go through the night head. It wasn't fear using Richard like that, but she didn't think she could fulfill her duty without those memories. Surly Richard wouldn't mind knowing she was thinking of him while being with her mate. It was the closest thing she would ever feel to truly being with Richard and than she wept.

XXXXXXXX

Richard woke up alone and immediately went looking for kahlan. He wanted to reassure her again about last night, and maybe convince her to delay her consummation with her mate. No time will be enough for him to adjust, but maybe a few more nights will help him come up with a solution.

He looked for her all over but didn't find her anywhere.

Desperately, he decided to check her bedchambers, but the door was locked. Choosing a different route, he tried the joining door, but when he opened it, he heard voices and decided to stay and listen. Two maidservants were changing the bedding and speaking softly. One was older and seemed more serious while the other was young and chatty.

"There is no point changing the sheets, is there? The mother confessors never slept in this bed" the young one giggled. The older one only glared while the young one continued.

"And what's with the wired request to darken the room completely? If I had a man as a handsome as her mate, I would like to at least see his faces when we make love…confessors are so strange…."

The older one looked at her severely. "There would be no love making in this room, stupid little girl. The mother confessor is fulfilling her duty for the sake of us all, and the way she chooses to do so is her own business. I worked for confessors for long, and there is no pain greater then a confessor torn from her love. I would like my room darkened to, if the man I was with was a confessed stranger and this was the only way to imagine I'm with my love."

Turning away quickly, she went to the curtains and drew them shut, accentuating her words. At the same time Richard closed the door and returned to his room.

When the door was securely shut behind him, he took a deep breath and realized that what he had to do was clear to him now.

XXXXXXXX

After drawing himself a bath and scrubbing furiously, he was almost sure that his natural scent was gone.

He than found an isolated spot in the corridor leading to Kahlan's bedchambers and waited. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes after sunset, Kahlan's soon to be mate, Jerard, made his way to her room. Merely seeing him made Richard's blood boil, but he knew Jerard didn't know what he was doing to them. He was simply following the instructions of his mistress in the devotion of a confessed man.

When he entered her room, Richard moved quickly and was able to slip in before the door was shut. The confessed man seemed surprised, seeing Richard in the almost completely dark bedchamber, but Richard moved quickly. He only wanted to subdue the man, but jerard was afraid that he meant harm to his mistress and a quiet battle accrued. Richards skills were much more superior in comparison to the other man, and with a few swift strokes, Jerard was unconscious. Dragging him to the balcony, Richard placed him on the far corner and switched their cloth before tying his hands. He didn't want Kahlan to suspect anything, especially not at first. He moved to the darkest corner of the room and waited some more.

About and hour later, he heard a knock on his door, and knew it was Kahlan coming to say goodbye. He felt bad for hurting her and making her think he didn't want to see her, but for his plan to work he had to stay in place.

Soon after hearing the knock, the door to her room opened and Kahlan walked in.

It was pitch black by the time she entered, and Richard could only see something because his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Kahlan brought a candle with her, and Richard was sure he will be found, but she hardly noticed the figure in the corner, wearing her mate's cloths. She placed the candle on her night stand and sat down.

Richard's breath hitched when he realized she was undressing herself. A minute later he heard her voice, so full of sadness and heart break he though he might cry.

"Jerard, please turn away and stay there until I tell you otherwise,"

With that, Richard quickly looked away, happy for the opportunity to hide but a little disappointed at not being able to see his love.

He stood facing the wall for some time, before he heard her breathing increase and moved his head slightly, trying to understand what's going on.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kahlan splayed on the bad, wearing nothing but her sleeping shift. Like last night, her shift was bunched at her waist, and to his great surprise, her own hand was working between her legs.

He turned away once again and tried to process what he just saw.

Of course Kahlan had to do it, knowing what's to come and wanting to diminish the pain of the experience. He never though she partook in such pleasure, but Kahlan was full of life and passion. It was probably hard for her to go so long without any kind of release. He was happy that he wouldn't hurt her as much as he thought, but things already started going of track and he didn't know what would happen next.

At least he knew that Kahlan was not willing to share the sight of her enjoyment with her mate. It comforted him somehow. Kahlan's breath became panting, and Richard had to force himself not to look, knowing it will upset his love.

After a few more minutes, he heard her voice again, but this time it was nothing more than a whisper. "Richard…" he turned fully at that and saw her eyes were closed, realizing it was him she was thinking about. It made it hard for him not ran to the bed and ravish her. To think that she thought of him in her pleasure made him question his ability to follow through the plan. Confessed man were tools for procreation, ready to serve their mistress at her order. Richard, unfortunately, was not yet confessed. He stood there, trying to clam himself, when the light in the room completely went out and Kahlan spoke again, sounding a bit breathless. "Jerard, take your clothes of and come here".

It was time. Richard did as he was told and stood at the foot of the bed, his face completely hidden by darkness.

The next sentence she uttered was with accompanied by a sob, and Richard's heart nearly broke.

"I want you to… enter me, Jerard, and make me with child." She said. With another sob she added "I am a maiden, so please try to be gentle."

Richard wanted to cry with her, but instead he nodded his head, concaving his understanding. Kahlan was too distressed to notice any changes in the behavior of her mate as she laid down on the bad, crying.

Richard moved over her, resting on his elbows. When he was sure she settled down enough, he let one of his hands rest on her belly, moving upwards. A hand on his wrist stopped him before he reached her breast.

"None of that, Jerard. Just do as you were told, I am ready." She said firmly.

Richard was forced to obey. He used his knees to open her up, and with the hand that was on her belly, positioned himself at her entrance. She was not ready as she thought, and Richard knew it would hurt, but there was nothing he could do. If he wanted to have her, it was this way or no way.

He took a breath and pushed in, feeling her trembling with fear and pain. If he was right, it would only take a few thrusts to bring her to the state of releasing her power. She once told him how it worked, and to his understanding, holding her power required her being focused and in control. In their current situation, that control was hard to maintain, not because of pleasure like last night, but because of pain. He hated himself for doing it, but he had to be confessed. There was no other choice for him. He moved a little deeper, begging her quietly to release her power, and when he was half way in, he heard her cry out in pain and felt her power.

It was different than anything he felt in his life.

He was ready for a demanding presence, like Annabel's power when she confessed him. Instead, he only felt the soft caress of his love, asking him to love her with all he had. Except he already did. He loved her perfectly, without doubts or reservations and was ready to give himself to her completely. It lasted a mere second or maybe eternity, but than it was over, and nothing changed, except now he knew he could love his Kahlan fully and with no fear, since her power didn't work on him. When Kahlan recovered from the release of her power, she urged him to move. All she wanted was for it to be over quickly so she could go to the man she loved and ask his forgiveness for giving what was rightfully his to another. But he didn't move. Instead, he rolled off of her and moved to her bedside table, lighting the lamp that stood there. His odd behavior baffled her, and right when she was about to talk and order him back to her, he turned and she screamed.

Richard, her Richard, was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his eyes full of devotion. Kahlan quickly closed her eyes, willing it to be an illusion, but when she opened them again he was still there, smiling. Sobs tore from her chest, realizing what he had done and what she has done, but it was too late. She moved to get off the bed, run and hide, possibly end her miserable life. However, a strong arm caught her, holding her in place.

"Richard, let go of me, please. It we'll please me greatly if you leave me be" she cried.

Richard shook his head. "No, my beautiful Kahlan. I know that's no true and I'm not willing to leave you be when you are like this" He said, still smiling.

Kahlan mouth gaped. Richard was defiantly touching her when her power released, yet he was able to refuse her wishes. How was he able to do that?

Richard looked up at her as though reading her mind and answered her unspoken question. "I touched you when you released your power, my love, but I was not confessed. Your power asked me to love you with all my heart and soul and be devoted to you. It could not hurt me because I already feel that way about you, and being with you is more important to me than my own life. Thanks to my willingness to be confessed, I could not be confessed."

Kahlan stared. Could it be true? Her mind told her it was impossible, but Richard was touched by her power and was able to resist her. The way he felt about her was the same she felt about him. She understood what he was saying. Did he truly find a way?

Again, like reading her mind, Richard move closer and wrapped his hands around her. "We are safe, love. Please believe me. We can be together now." Kahlan eased into him, and a second later the reality of the situation hit her. She was in the arms of the man she loved, both of them bare, and he was telling her they could be together. She could feel his manhood pressing into her thigh as they embraced and remembered the very intimate position they were in just minutes ago. She looked into his eyes and saw that Richard was also aware of the situation and slightly blushed.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Richard whispered to her softly "its okay love, we can just go to sleep. We don't have to do anything. It was a rough night for both of us, and I will be satisfied just lying next to you. There is no need to rush. We have the rest of our lives for that." He leaned down and kissed her softly, but Kahlan didn't want this night to end, yet. She caressed his cheek, just like the night before, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Richard, tonight you took what I always wanted to give you, and it fills me with so much happiness I don't have words to express. But I don't want our first time to end this way. I want us to have pleasure, not just pain. I want to… if you are still up for it…" she blushed, surprised at her own forwardness.

Richard however, chuckled. "Love, believe me when I say that I'm always "up for it" when it comes to you…" he kissed her again, more passionately, and when they broke for air, Kahlan panted "Make love to me, my Richard."

No words were said for a long time after that, because Richard and Kahlan spoke in the language of lovers. Richard lay on top of her once more, and helped her remove her shift fully. Admiring her body with his eyes, hands and lips, he explored her completely. He hefted her breast, enjoying the feel of the warm naked flash and relishing the sounds of pleasure she was emitting. She was beautiful and intoxicating it he lamp light and he couldn't get enough of her. When she ran her hands across his back, he moaned with need and kissed her neck. Going lower, he continued kissing her body, moving past her belly button and reaching her womanhood. He kissed her there, loving the taste and smell of his love, Kahlan Amnell. She cried out in pleasure as he sucked her pleasure nub and Richard knew he had to be in her soon or else he explodes.

He moved up her body again, kissing her deeply and flipping her over at the same time. When she was on top, he move again so that he was sitting against the headboard and she was straddling his lap. Kahlan looked perplexed at the change of position, but Richard smiled reassuringly and whisperer "this way we could move at your pace".

Kissing her again and making sure she was ready, Richard helped Kahlan position herself above him. When she was ready, she lowered herself on him and the both moaned. It was nothing like before, when she only felt pain. It was strange, having Richard inside of her, but wonderful and perfect at the same time. The pain was nothing more then a slight sting now, she reassured him. And when she started moving she forgot all about it. It was pleasure beyond her imagination and she was nearing release with every movement. Richard's fingers once again found her nub and the slide of his fingertips made her head spin. His other hand tangled in her hair, bringing her closer for a kiss, and her hands were wrapped around his neck, holding on to him fiercely. When she climaxed, her entire body shuddered and her fingernails dug into the skin of his back. Her power released, moving through him and leaving him unharmed. When she was recovered enough and sure he was untouched, she started moving again, bringing his swift release. His seed erupted deep within her, and she prayed to the spirits that it will bring them a child. When they were done he laid her down, facing him, and stroked her cheek gently.

"I love you so much, my Kahlan." he murmured.

Kahlan ghosted her lips on his, to tired for a real kiss. "I love you too, my Richard." she replied. "I'm so happy you were the one… just promise me never to risk yourself like that again…"

"I can't promise you that love, because I will risk anything to be with you. But I promise never to leave your side again. Does it satisfy you, my love?"

"It does, Richard." She said, smiling. Then she yawned and he laughed. "It was quiet an exciting night for the both of us, what about some sleep and maybe round two after? We can't be too sure about continuing the line of confessor," he grinned.

Kahlan cuddled closed to him and smiled slyly. "I see that you are determined as ever, seeker. I guess I have no choice but to follow, do I?"

Richard chuckled, a happy and content laugh. Kahlan smiled at that, and as she kissed his chest lightly, she felt him rub her back in reassurance. At that moment, her heart was at peace, and finally, they could both could rest.

XXXXXXX

Cara was wide awake and moving quickly though the parameter of the confessors palace. She was unable to sleep, her room being down the hall from that of the mother confessors and the Lord Rahl. She was fuming as she went, unable to concentrate on her mission of finding the lord Rahl. It was one thing that the mother confessors took a mate, but to voice her enjoyment of that union so loudly for every one to hear was another. The lord Rahl's bedchambers where right next to hers, and she surly knew what these sounds made him feel. She knocked on his door about an hour earlier, but there was no answer. He probably left, distancing himself from his loves betrayal. She decided to find him, and comfort him in every way she could. When she passed under the mother confessor's window, she looked up in resentment only to find the terrified eyes of her mate staring back. From what she could tell, he was bound tightly and gagged. And if he was here, who was it that made the mother confessor scream so loudly? In a flash of a lightning, understanding dawned on Cara. Surely the Lord Rahl was not as foolish as to do what she though he did, but when it came to the mother confessor, the man had no reason whatsoever. Breaking into a run, Cara hurried on her way to Lord Rahl's bedchambers. When she got there, the door was locked as she expected, and she broke the lock with one swift movement. She entered the empty bedchamber, and wanted to weep. How could he do it? Sacrifice his life for a moment of pleasure, leaving her alone in the world again. And how could the mother confessor find pleasure in the act that took away the man she loved?

Moving to the door joining the rooms, Cara tried the door, and found it shut.

She considered her possibilities and realized she only had one: she must kill Kahlan to free Richard. It was her duty as a mord sith. She knew Kahlan was a fierce worrier, and the only way to beat her was the element of surprise.

Instead of opening the door, she moved to the balcony and passed quickly between the rooms. When she was on the other side, she moved silently, ignoring the confessed man and looking to affirm her suspicions. The curtains were drawn, but opening the window, she was able to open them enough to revile the room. At first she saw Kahlan, lying naked in bed, obviously alone. Inhaling deeply, she hoped to see no one else in that room. Maybe Kahlan was tired of her mate and decided to tie him up so he won't bother her with his pesky attention? She knew she was grasping at straws, but thought of Richard being confessed hurt her more tan her training.

As she kept watching, expecting the worst, she saw the tall form of her Lord Rahl coming out of the washroom and laying naked next to the mother confessor. By the looks of things, neither of them was aware they were being watched, because once he was on the bed, Richards hands were all over the mother confessor, touching her in a way that couldn't be considered chaste by any means.

Enraged, Cara flung the window open and jumped into the room, agiel in hand.

"Move away from him, mother confessor. I know you don't want to hurt him more than you already did. Let me kill you, and he would be free." She said sternly.

Richard looked up at her then and smiled." I don't think that would be necessary, Cara. In fact, I would prefer you wouldn't." his behavior seemed strange to her, since she never saw a confessed man smirk, yet she replied with the same stern tone, addressing Kahlan. "I know you confessed him, Kahlan. The whole palace heard your screams of ecstasy. It would be easier if you let me do my duty without a fight."

This time it was Kahlan's turn to smile, doing nothing to cover herself up. "I did not realize I was heard thought the palace, and I will try to keep it down so you could get the sleep you need, but Cara, you need not worry, Richard is not confessed."

"How could he not be? If he was with you when you released your power, than he is confessed! Isn't that what you feared all along? Didn't you take a mate to prevent this from happening? "

Kahlan's smile broadened and Cara was afraid her face will split in two.

"He found a way around it, Cara. I don't know exactly how myself, but my power can touch him."

Cara frowned. It was not possible. This must be a trick. "If what you say is true, than prove it. Commend him so he couldn't refuse your request if he was confessed."

Kahlan's eyes sparkled with mischief and she addressed the amused man that lay half on top of her. "Richard, it would please me greatly if you got up and hugged Cara."

To her surprise, Richard did not make a move to get up. Instead, he looked at her and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Cara, but I'm in no position to get up right now. Since Kahlan and I were working on continuing the line of confessors, I'm afraid that if I get up and hug you in my current state, I will no doubt ruin our friendship."

Kahlan laugh was loud and clear at that, and Cara felt herself blush. It seemed like the discovery of intimacy made the couple so happy that for once, modesty seemed to fly out the window.

"Is that enough proof for you, Cara?" Kahlan asked when she finally stopped laughing.

The slightly embarrassed Cara nodded, and backed out, intending on leaving the room.

"You should really use the door, Cara. It will make things easier." Richard commented, still smirking "And I f you are on your way out, could you possibly garb the confessed man on the balcony? Take him to zedd and fill him in on things. He will know what to do" He added.

Cara nodded, trying to avert her eyes, and left to do what she was told.

Despite her embarrassment, her heart swelled, knowing that finally, Richard and Kahlan where at peace.


End file.
